


Warm Company

by dinosaurus_maj



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: But I don't mind sharing, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grimm is a cat/cat-like, Hugs, I wrote this cause I was feeling down, Instead of studying, M/M, One Shot, Or writing my main fic, Reader is in Grimm Troupe, Reader's gender is not specified, Reader-Insert, Self-indulgent as hecc, Soft Grimm, Tenderness, This is my fanfic I get to choose the headcanons, This is so tender y'all, This was made for myself, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurus_maj/pseuds/dinosaurus_maj
Summary: You and your troupe master have a pleasant moment together in the City of Tears.
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Warm Company

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad so I wrote this for myself to cheer up a bit bc I really want Grimm to wrap me up in his cloak and let me fall asleep in his arms hhhh. Y'all can read this too ig lol
> 
> Some context: Reader is Grimm Troupe and you're kinda the troupe costume designer. You do art, basically. That's pretty much it haha
> 
> Oh also: I imagined that Reader _does_ wear a mask but it only covers the top half of their face

Drops of water dotted the windows that filtered the dim lights of the city, painting the area around you with dark polka-dots. You occupied the only intricate, ornate bench in the room, your art supplies scattered around you and your bag at your feet. Your sketchbook remains open on your lap as you play a dark flute you held to your lips.

The flute sang a somber tune that echoes around you, filling the room with a song of dread and melancholy. It reflected your feelings exploring the fallen kingdom. The loss and misery you found overshadowed the serene beauty of its streets—It was like the entire kingdom was sleeping, though the nightmare it lived in was very real.

Your own song filled your ears and layered beneath it was the gentle pitter-patter of the rain that gave the city its name, and yet you didn't miss the sound of your master's arrival.

When you hear the hiss of flame, you continue your song for only a moment more before allowing it to drift to a close. You turn your head as your master's claps echoe in the silence and the gaze of his scarlet eyes met yours, eliciting a small smile from you.

"Lovely performance, as always," he comments, prompting some heat to creep into your cheeks. 

"Thank you, master," you say bashfully, bowing your head as he approached. Even when walking his movements were lithe and nimble, the steps of his feet soundless. His dark cloak flowed around him beautifully, coiling and swirling despite the lack of wind, as if it were alive. Even off-stage he retained that grace and flair that makes his performances so eye-catching. "Though, I don't think the musical aspect of my talents deserve much praise."

"Nonsense," Master Grimm refutes, now standing over you by the bench. "You may not be a main act, but your art, no matter what form in no matter what level, always deserves praise for the pleasure it brings."

"Ah," is all that you can say. It's not that his praise was uncommon—He always compliments your work whenever he gets the chance—it's just that his words always sends your heart fluttering. "Thank you."

His eyes lift a little, an indication of a smile. He waves his hand in the empty space next to you, a silent question. You grasp the handle of the lumafly lantern sitting there and move it to your feet and also organise your scattered papers and paints to make room for him. He didn't have to ask for your permission, but you don't mention that. You were content to have his company.

Your master sits, sweeping up his cloak so it won't be pinned underneath him. There's a noticeable change in the temperature as he does so, going from chilly to pleasantly warm. The two of you sit in a blissful silence as Master Grimm looks outward at the city.

"How beautiful," he says. "Though this kingdom is burning on only the last of its remaining embers, it is still quite the breathtaking sight."

You nod in agreement, your eyes drifting down to your open sketchbook. He follows your gaze, and as you lift the cover to close it his warm hand is suddenly covering yours, halting your action and making the warmth in your chest grow.

"May I see?" he asks tentatively. He was leaning a bit towards you, your faces only inches apart now and the warmth emitting from him brushing over you pleasantly. Your breath has been stolen from you and your tongue twisted so you only nod mutely. You're not usually so speechless. You could usually hold an actual conversation with him and other members of the troupe on most occasions, but there was just something that always manages to steal your composure whenever the two of you were alone like right now.

Not to mention... The serenity of the room and the aesthetic of the city made this feel almost... _romantic._

You want to ask him if he thinks so too, but he's looking through your most recent drawings and you become anxious for an entirely different reason. He flips the page to some paintings you did of the city and you cringe. You feel the instinctive need to apologize, but you bite on your tongue before you manage to blurt it out.

"Those ones aren't... very good," you opt to say instead. Grimm has said before that there was no point of you apologizing for doing art (even if it doesn't meet your satisfactions), so you try not to, though the habit dies hard.

Grimm doesn't look very pleased when he looks back up at you, and an irrational part of you thinks he doesn't like what he sees, but you know that it was aimed towards your lack of confidence.

"You must not be looking at the same drawings I am," he says. "Besides, even if you don't think they're good, at least you enjoyed yourself making them."

That couldn't really be said for all of your illustrations. Some were half-hearted, and it shows. Though Hallownest has the most interesting architecture you've seen, you just haven't been feeling all too inspired. There was this weight in your chest that prevented you to.

Grimm notices this— _nothing_ could get past his scarlet eyes—and it's evident by the way his eyes squint at some of the drawings.

"I think I've gotten myself into a bit of a slump," you sigh, pulling your legs up onto the bench and hugging your knees to your chest. "Things just have been turning out... haven't been turning out great."

Grimm hums thoughtfully, flipping the page from scenic illustrations and now coming onto the ones filled with ideas for new costume designs for the troupe. You can't say you're all too happy with them, though there are a few you're quite proud of.

Grimm lingers on the pages for longer than he did the previous ones, giving the costumes a proper look-over and absorbing all the details and features and aesthetics. There's one that he seems particularly interested in, touching it with one of his pointed claws carefully. It was a costume for him, one that you had styled off some of the Hallownest fashion you'd seen and Grimm-fied with blacks and reds. It happened to be one of the few on that page that you liked, and you lean in a little to admire it.

"I really liked how that one turned out," you tell him, and he glances up at the smile in your voice.

"I like it too," he says truthfully, brushing his fingers delicately over the drawing even though the paint has long dried. "It would be perfect for our next show."

Your smile lifts your cheeks until they almost cover your eyes.

"You really think so?"

He looks at you. Your eyes meet and you feel your heart flush with emotion.

"I know so."

You fall into a peaceful silence again, Grimm continuing to browse your work while you watch him, feeling a lot more confident. The rainfall doesn't subside, but it sounds quiet at the back of your mind.

So lost in the moment with your master, you don't notice when you nod off a bit. Grimm does, of course, and he sits up though he doesn't close the book just yet.

"Shall we head back?" he asks you, but makes no move to get up. You feel drowsy and tired, and yet you only shrug.

"You're the boss."

Grimm's eyes lift in another smile and he leans back, getting a bit more comfortable.

"We'll stay, then, for a little while longer," He peeks at you out of the corner of his eye, looking almost sheepish. "If that's alright with you?"

On their own, the corners of your mouth curve upward and you bob your head in a nod before also leaning back on the bench. Your shoulders touch, and Grimm leans into you.

"I'm happy with that," you say, and blush as you add, "With you."

The tendril-like points of his cloak's collar quiver and a soft purr emanates from within Grimm's chest. You've heard him do it before, but you still find it bizarre that Troupe Master Grimm, the Nightmare King, could within seconds transform from your intimidating master into something akin to a contented pet.

Grimm puts the sketchbook aside and huddles up to you until both of your sides are flush against each other. He also pulls his legs up onto the bench, mimicking you, before enveloping you in his cloak and the delicious warmth that he radiates as he wraps his arms around you.

Your mind goes hazy from the flush of warmth around you and the warmth in your chest, overwhelmed by the elation you feel. You turn slightly to circle your arms around his sides and underneath his arms to return the embrace and accept more of the comforting warmth. He chirps, pleased by your reception, and bumps your head with his.

Grimm nuzzles your face and you close your eyes, breathing a content sigh. One of his arms unfurls from around you to gently lift your chin with his hand until your mouth touches where his would be. You relax into the position and press a kiss to his face. Opening your eyes slightly, you think you see a scarlet red blush dusting his cheeks. You huddle closer to him and smile against his face as he mirrors your action.

The two of you stay that way for a long time, warm and content in each other's embrace. You've never before felt so at ease, and though you didn't know it, Grimm felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my self-indulgent crap haha. I think I went Full Soft Fluff mode here.


End file.
